Something Else
by Feniiku
Summary: Fleetway. Onesided SuperXAmy. Amy Rose and Tails are hiding from Super Sonic as he goes on another rampage, and Amy's thinking about something that's been running through her head lately. DrabblyFicletOne Shot


**Something Else…**

_Disclaimer: _Sonic and all related characters © SEGA/SonicTeam. Demonic Super Sonic belongs to Fleetway.

_Author's Note:_ This came into my head the other day, and wouldn't leave me alone. So here you go. A short drabbly ficlet from Amy's point of view. One-sided Super/Amy. Don't like Fleetway, don't read. Simple as. Note this is my first attempt at present tense too. Helpful advice always appreciated.

* * *

Something Else…

I can't help it. I watch you fly overhead from our hiding place. Myself and Tails. The kid doesn't know how I feel for you. And to be honest it was a surprise to me too when I figured it out. I told myself that it wasn't possible, that I should stop being delusional. But even though you were aiming to kill me, I…

I look around. We're sheltered underneath one of the Stone Loops in the Emerald Hill Zone. Ironic, we're hiding from you in one of _his_ favourite places. Him. You. I shake my head and watch as Tails peers out from underneath our hiding place. He points out to me that you're hovering nearby, just above a palm tree that you set alight out of sheer boredom. I shudder, because you're looking around, hunting for us. Those eyes of yours… a spiralling vortex of eternity. Some might say they reflect you.

Maybe they do.

Maybe the fact that no one understands why you do the things you do is because you don't yourself.

I'd given him up as a lost cause. Sonic… He's just not interested in me. And I think that I was never sure about how I felt about him either. But you…

Tails pulls his head back under the shelter of the loop with a yelp as the ground in front of him bursts into flames. You've spotted us, and you're playing now. I'm not sure whether you actually want us dead or if you want to revel in seeing us panic. It's probably the latter. But being me, I don't mind. You have an interesting way of finding things funny.

Tails asks me what I'm staring for. I think he thinks I'm scared. Well, I am, but… I can't help but watch you. Now the loop's been uprooted, and you're holding it in the air above your head, and laughing. Tails takes the opportunity to run for shelter somewhere else, but I stand here and watch you. Tails is yelling at me to come over to where he is, but you've stopped laughing and turned that pulsing gaze on me. Those shifting circles just draw my eyes in.

You demand to know why I don't run, and I can't say anything. All I can do is watch those eyes as they glow within your yellow fur. I can see you looking puzzled. Or, you give me that impression. I can't really tell as your eyes don't give much away. I try to say something but it only comes out as a stammer. This appears to be amusing you. You claim that I have every right to be scared, but it's not just that. That isn't the only reason that I can't speak. You hover and fold your arms across your chest, smirking.

That's it, that's the reason why.

I manage to get my legs to co-operate and I run after Tails. You'll be gone soon, the Chaos Energy that's keeping you there will fade before long, after all, it was only a small amount that affected him. But for now, we've got to keep out of your way.

As I hide with Tails and you hover through the air, casually firing energy beams from those mysterious vortexes, I can't help but think over why I stood there. You could have torn me apart within seconds if you wanted, but you didn't. You play. You have all this power but you still play around. You aren't Sonic, he's always fighting with you, he never has any time to have fun or relax. Your idea of entertainment may be incredibly destructive, but it shows that you have nothing to worry about. And I don't think you can hurt us… There's something else to you.

I brush my pink quills back into their upright position and adjust my headband. Tails is hiding behind his tails, and I don't blame him. Seeing his best friend going around tearing up the place must be scary for him, but he is putting a brave face on it.

I look out from our new hiding place. You're a matter of feet away, and you're looking directly at our hiding spot. I watch the flames and sparks of your energy curl off of your quills and into the air, and I can't help but give a small, brief smile, which Tails doesn't see.

Yes, there's definitely something else to you.

* * *

-End- 


End file.
